


Drabbles

by RickylSammich



Series: A Rickyl In Time [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheetah Candy, Cold/Warm, Drabbles, Hangover, M/M, Prison hooch, Rick is Carl's Dad and Daryl's Daddy, Rick's Face Is Art, Rickyl, STFU Carl!, Smoking is bad, Soap Dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylSammich/pseuds/RickylSammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the sequel to the 'Broken Open' part 1 of this series....that will be part 3.   This is just some silly drabbles that take place in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoking is bad...Mmmkay!

Daryl felt like having a smoke lying on the futon next to Rick after the sex. Cigarettes were hard to come by these days but Daryl hadn't had one in two days and felt the urge strongly so he reached into the pocket of his pants on the ground and got a cigarette and his lighter and then lit up.

"You need to stop killing yourself!" Rick said with utter conviction and concern in his eyes.

Daryl laughed. "So fucking dangerous!"

"It is Daryl! You could get lung cancer and we can't treat that now in this world."

"I get to have maybe three stale smokes a week if I'm lucky. 'Sides that douchebag actor you like so much and go on and on about sometimes...what's his name? Andrew Lincoln. He smokes."

"No he doesn't Daryl and he's not a douchebag. He is a fantastic actor."

"Everyone who was in Love Actually is a douchebag by association." Daryl scoffed. "And yeah he does smoke. I've seen pictures."

Rick sighed. "Fine Daryl but it's inconsiderate for you to smoke next to me indoors."

"Fine. I'll go outside then. See ya later." Daryl said getting up.

"No wait." Rick said and he grabbed Daryl by the hips. "Don't go."

Daryl just rolled his eyes.


	2. Makin' Hooch

Daryl liked to get good and fucked-up drunk sometimes but there was currently no alcohol in the prison from the runs. The liquor stores hit on on runs had all been cleared out. Daryl had decided that since he lived in a prison he should make some prison hooch. He didn't have the distillary tools to make moonshine but he could make some great basic booze anyway.

Daryl poured the packet of yeast into the juice and added more sugar. He had picked a ton of peaches from the orchard he found and had given the group most of them but saved a few to make the hooch because a little bit of juice went a long way.

"How's it going homo sapien?" He heard Carl ask. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Fine I guess...till your punk ass showed up. You've been sayin that for a month now. I was impressed that you learned a new word from Carol's classes at first but now you think you're comedian of the year telling the same dumb ass joke over and over."

Carl looked a little disheartened and said "Sorry dude."

Daryl laughed. "You should be. If you're gonna be makin fun of me you can't be as stale as the food we eat....it's getting boring kid."

"Alright." Carl said rolling his eyes in defeat. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' hooch!" Daryl said looking over at Carl with a smile.

"What the hell is that?" Carl asked looking at all the stuff Daryl had laid out.

"Prison booze. You take the juice and sugars and add the yeast and then the yeast eats the sugars and shits out alcohol."

"That's pretty cool." Carl said smiling. "Can I have some?"

"Naw. It has to sit for a few days or maybe even a week until it's ready. You have to ask your Dad anyway. I like you even though you're a brat but just because me and your Dad are together doesn't mean I can make decisions for you like that."

"Dammit Daryl. You're such a lame homo erectus."

Daryl shook his head smiling. "Still the same joke kid. In fact you probably should have focused more on that in the first place because there is some boner jokes in there to go along with homo. Too late now though."

"Dammit!" Carl said looking at Daryl trying to mock actual anger and then he turned and stomped off as Daryl smiled.


	3. Common Cold/Left Out In The Cold pt. 1of2

Daryl was waiting in his cell bed for Rick to come and spoon him like every other night for the past month since they had been together but Rick wasn't showing up. They had sex when they could in the boiler room but they always slept in Daryl's cell together every night. Even when Rick had Judith for the night her crib was moved to Daryl's cell.

Daryl got up and looked for Rick and found Rick in bed in his own cell which was barely even used anymore.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked concerned. "You mad at me or somethin'?"

"No. I'm sick." Rick said and then blew his nose into a rag.

"Shit! Is it bad?" Daryl asked panicked.

Rick laughed a little and then coughed. "It's just a common cold." He sounded really congested.

Daryl felt a little relieved. "You want me to make you some broth from bouillon cubes and heat it up with a torch?" Daryl asked.

"No. Did that twenty minutes ago." Rick said. "I'm fine Daryl. Get some sleep."

"Move over then." Daryl said walking up to Rick's cell bed.

"No. We can't risk you getting sick too. You know that."

"It's just a fucking cold." Daryl snorted.

"Yeah and we need the entire group as close to one hundred percent as possible at all times in case something bad happens. If you get sick too it just makes the whole group weaker."

"I..." Daryl nervously fidgeted. "I can't sleep alone no more Rick."

Rick did his best to smile. "You have to Daryl. It's just for a few nights. I love you."

"I love you too." Daryl said. "You sure there isn't anything I...."

"Daryl go. Now." Rick said sternly.

Daryl went back to his cell feeling helpless and alone without Rick next to him. He tried sleeping on his back and then on his stomach but it just didn't feel right anymore. Daryl rolled onto his left side facing the cell wall which felt slightly better but it wasn't the same without Ricks arm wrapped around him and his body pressed up against Daryl's. 

Daryl scooped up all the blankets and wadded them up into a pile next to him trying to make a makeshift 'fake Rick' and trick his own body into comfort so he could sleep but it didn't work. Daryl tossed and turned the entire night and didn't sleep at all.


	4. The Cold Spreads/But Warmth Is Coming pt. 2of2

Daryl finally gave up and got up out of bed at about noon the next day after getting no sleep. It had now been almost 30 hours since he had slept. He felt miserable because he was so tired but his throat was now sore as well. Daryl wondered if he was getting a cold too. If that was the case then he was really pissed off because it would be better to have a cold and actually sleep rather than have a cold and insomnia at the same time.

Daryl wasn't hungry so he skipped lunch after peeking into the cafeteria only to see that Rick wasn't in there. Daryl went to Rick's cell and heard loud congested snoring as he approached and saw Rick sleeping hard.

Daryl looked at Rick pitifully. Daryl wanted nothing more than to climb in and feel Rick's arm wrap around him so he could sleep himself. Daryl knew even Rick's current loud snoring wouldn't keep him awake with how tired he was right now. Rick's body giving him comfort would be enough.

"Asshole." Daryl muttered quietly while looking at Rick before wandering away aimlessly.

Daryl had no idea what to do with himself and eventually decided to go check the snares and see if anything had been caught. The string of bad luck had continued because the snares were all empty.

On his way back to the prison Daryl encountered a lone walker and quickly dispatched it with a bolt to the head."Least you getta rest now bitch." Daryl said with contempt as he yanked back his arrow from the the corpse. 

Then Daryl felt his nose start to run. "Fuckin great!" Daryl said loudly tearing a piece of his own shirt off and blowing his nose into it and then throwing it onto the walker corpse before continuing back to the prison.

Daryl saw Rick standing at the prison gate as he approached. He saw Rick blow his nose and then wave at him. Daryl returned Rick's gesture with a middle finger.

"What was that for?" Rick asked concerned as he opened the gates.

"I haven't slept in a day and half Rick! I'm sick now too! I'm going fuckin crazy and I'm gonna take you with you me or you're gonna lay down with me right fucking now!"

Rick shut the gates and sighed. "Daryl I'm sorry you got sick anyway but I just woke up and I have stuff I gotta..."

"NO!" Daryl said bitterly while grabbing Rick's shirt and yanking close so they were face to face. "I fuckin told you last night that I can't sleep without you and I wasn't fuckin kiddin! I need sleep Rick!"

"Okay Daryl." Rick said calmly with concern in his eyes.

When they got to Daryl's cell Daryl got into bed and rolled over to the cell wall to give Rick room. He felt Rick climb into the bed and press up against him and then felt Rick's magical arm wrap around him.

"I'm really sorry." Rick said. "I just wanted to make sure the whole group...."

Daryl didn't hear the rest of what Rick had to say because he was already asleep.


	5. Don't Drop The Soap Daryl

The group had developed a system with the prison showers so everybody could take a shower with some privacy. Michonne had taken an open/closed flip sign from a store on a run and they had hung it up at the shower entrance. Open meant the showers were unoccupied and closed meant someone was in there showering already and to come back later.

Rick looked at the 'closed' sign and smiled. He already knew it was Daryl who was in the showers because he had seen Daryl walking down the corridor with a towel and a fresh set of clothing. 

Rick quietly walked in and saw Daryl standing next to the shower spray. Daryl's back was to Rick and he hadn't heard him come in. Rick got undressed as he watched Daryl pathetically attempt to shower. They had no hot water nowadays and Rick smiled as he watched Daryl quickly stick his right arm into the cold shower spray and then pull it out and soap it up before quickly rinsing it off and pulling it out of the spray again.

Rick quietly snuck up behind him. "That's not proper showering Daryl."

"Shit!" Daryl said completely startled while dropping the bar of soap he had. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Daryl bent down and picked up the soap and Rick slapped his ass really hard.

"Fuck!!!" Daryl yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't tease me like that by dropping the soap right in front of me in a prison." Rick said calmly while laughing a little. "You know the water is too cold for me to rape you right here and now."

"Your fault I dropped it!" Daryl scoffed obviously trying to feign real anger. "You can't rape the willing anyway dumbass."

"I guess you're right." Rick said thoughtfully while wrapping his arms around Daryl. "I can teach the unwilling how to shower properly though."

"No Rick! Don't!" Daryl pleaded but it was too late. Rick brought them both under the cold shower spray.

"It's fucking freezing!" Daryl whimpered.

After about 20 seconds when they were both good and drenched Rick let go of Daryl who quickly got out of the spray. Daryl was shivering and and shot daggers at Rick through his messy wet hair. Rick took the bar of soap from Daryl's hand and started lathering Daryl's entire body up with it.

"It's for your own good." Rick said smiling at Daryl who looked completely miserable. " You need to learn how to shower properly. You are very very dirty Daryl."


	6. I Got Cheetah Candy

Daryl beat Carl again at the stupid Connect 4 game they were playing.

"Alright kid. That's enough for Today. I got some shit I need to get done." Daryl said getting up.

"Great! Okay then. It's so boring here! I guess I'll just go stare at the wall in my cell for the rest of the day." Carl said looking at Daryl bitterly.

"Well you have fun with that." Daryl said smiling at Carl. "Maybe you should go hang out with that Patrick kid. He's pretty cool."

"No he isn't!" Carl said with disgust. "He's a stupid nerd!"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "If he's stupid then I don't know what that makes us? That kid is probably smarter than you and me put together."

"He's a nerd!" Carl said exasperated.

"So what!" Daryl felt himself getting angry because he felt like Patrick was a polite shy little genius and Carl was unfairly judging him. "You need some friends your own age. Last I checked he's the closest one around. Maybe you teach him to be cool and he teaches you how not to be a little jackass."

"I think he's a homo like you. I don't want to be his fucking boyfriend!"

Daryl was mad now leaned and down to look Carl straight in his eyes. "I doubt that's true but even if he is gay you being friends with him doesn't make you his boyfriend. You're a rude little shit sometimes kid. You know that?"

Daryl could see a whirlwind of thoughts running through Carl's head through his eyes but eventually Carl stopped on angry.

"Whatever trailer trash! Just go already! Don't need you around to stare at the wall with me." Carl said bitterly.

"Yeah. What-the-fuck-ever kid." Daryl said sighing while turning around and walking off.

~~~~~

The next day Daryl was out picking the first few ripe tomatoes of the season. It was exciting because the group had a whole crate of ranch dressing they had been saving for months waiting to put it to good use.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Dixon." 

Daryl knew it was Patrick without looking and sighed. "Kid I told you to stop callin me that. Makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Mr....I'm sorry Daryl." Patrick said.

"That's better!" Daryl said standing up and then messing up Patrick's hair with his hand. "What's up?"

"Carl Grimes and I uh...Well we know you have a candy stash and we have placed a bet at who can run faster. We are going to have a race across the prison yard and we were hoping you would reward the winner with some candy."

Daryl looked across the prison yard and saw Carl looking at them.

"Okay." Daryl said smiling at Patrick.

Daryl walked with Patrick across the yard and saw the apprehensive look in Carl's face as they approached.

"Sorry." Carl said and put a fist forward. "We cool?"

Daryl smiled and fist bumped Carl's fist. "Yeah."

Carl smiled. "So you going to give the winner some candy?"

"Yep!"

"What kind?" Carl said looking excited.

"I got cheetah candy." Daryl said smiling.

"Excuse me Mr. Dixon....Daryl. Sorry. But what the heck is cheetah candy?" Patrick asked.

"Seriously!" Carl said. "What the hell?"

"It's a big bag of Skittles for the brat who runs the fastest like a damn cheetah!"

"The fastest animal in the world." Patrick said in awe. 

"That's right." Daryl said proudly like he was a cheetah or something. 

"Cheetah candy works." Patrick said.

"I concur!" Carl said proudly. "Patrick is teaching me all kinds of new words."

Patrick blushed.

"Good job kid!" Daryl said messing Patrick's hair up again.

~~~~~

Daryl stood across the prison yard from Carl and Patrick smiling. He knew Carl was screwed with the race. Patrick was taller and lankier and clearly had a much bigger stride than Carl.

"3! 2! 1!" Daryl yelled. "Go!"

Just as Daryl suspected Patrick got to the finish line way before Carl did.

"Damn!" Carl said breathing hard after he got there. "I can't believe you beat me Patrick."

"Don't worry. I was already planning on splitting the candy with you." Patrick said.

"No." Carl said. "You won. You deserve the skittles."

"Carl stop being such a dumbass." Daryl said. "He wants to share the skittles with you so let him."

"You sure?" Carl asked looked at Patrick.

"Yeah." Patrick smiled nodding.

"That's great and all that you brats are having fun." Daryl said. "It's my last bag of skittles though. Can I have some too Patrick?"

"Maybe." Patrick said. "I have heard rumors of you having Snickers bars as well. You give me and Carl each a Snickers and you can have a third of the big Skittles bag.

"You drive a hard bargain kid. Deal!"

They all then headed to Daryl's cell to gorge on junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cheetah Candy' in case you don't already know:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR4lLJu_-wE


	7. Rick Is Colorful pt. 1of2

Daryl was in the prison cafeteria with Rick and Michonne drinking some of the prison hooch he had made. It didn't taste very good but it was potent and got the job done. The hooch did maybe too good of a job on Rick who was wasted. After going to the bathroom Rick stumbled his way back over to them almost running into another table in the process.

"Michonnnnnne d’ya know Daryl isssaa bottom annn likes me to fuck himmmm?" Rick slurred as he sat back down and smiled at Michonne.

"Dammit Rick!" Daryl exclaimed. "You should keep our sex lives to your damn self."

Michonne just politely smiled at Daryl.

"S'okayyy ya know." Rick slurred while clumsily cupping Daryl's face with his hands. "Don't beee ashammmmed Daryl."

"I ain't ashamed. But doesn't mean people gotta know what we do in bed dumbass." Daryl said.

Rick then shifted his focus back to the bottle of hooch and went to grab for it.

"You have had more than enough already Rick." Michonne said grabbing it before Rick could and moving the bottle out of his reach.

"You!" Rick said loudly pointing across the table into Michonne's face.

"What about me?" Michonne asked cocking an eyebrow.

Rick then started laughing as Daryl and Michonne exchanged concerned looks.

"S'alll spinnninnn." Rick said leaning forward and lying his head down on the table and closing his eyes. "Jusss gonnn resssst forrra minnn."

Within a few seconds it was obvious Rick had passed out.

"Really sorry bout that." Daryl said looking at Michonne.

"Don't be." She said smiling. "He's the one who drank too much not you. Besides I think we have all been there at one point or another. Just not sure how smart it is to get that drunk nowadays."

"It's not." Daryl said agreeing with her. "I should get him to our cell."

"Well before you do that..." Michonne said with a grin. "I found some crayola markers on the last run but none of the kids here have used them. Maybe we could put them to some use and do some artwork on Rick's face."

Daryl laughed and then looked down at Rick who was now snoring and then back at Michonne.

"Go get them markers." Daryl said smiling.


	8. Rick Is Hungover pt. 2of2

The next morning Rick woke up feeling like shit. Daryl was still sleeping so Rick carefully got out of the cell bed. A wave of nausea hit him instantly as he stood up and Rick made his way to the end of the cell block where the cells were unused and he picked out an empty cell and went up to the toilet and promptly vomited.

After that Rick went to where the medicine was kept and grabbed some aspirin and then went and got some water. He made sure to drink a lot of water with the aspirin because he knew he was dehydrated and that the water along with the aspirin would eventually work small miracles for his body.

The next step was to get some food into his stomach. He wasn't sure what kind of delicate foods they had for hangovers though. 

Rick made his way to the cafeteria and passed by Carl.

"Oh my God!" Carl said laughing loudly. "Guess you drank way too much last night. Funny considering you wouldn't let me have any at all."

Rick sighed. "Carl I did drink too much last night okay? I'll admit it. I don't want you drinking just yet. I hadn't had a drink in months and I don't like myself right now."

"I bet there is some other people who don't like you too much right now too Dad." Carl said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you must have made an ass of yourself last night." Carl said.

Rick couldn't remember much after he had started drinking with Daryl and Michonne. Carl was probably right.

"You might be right about that Carl." Rick said feeling his stomach churning and craving some kind of delicate food. "I'm going to go try to find something to eat in the meantime to feel better."

 

~~~~~

 

Rick didn't find much delicate foods that he was willing to eat and eventually settled on a package of stale saltine crackers that were over a year expired.

The aspirin, water, and crackers were slightly helping with the hangover and now the only things left could be a shower and then a nap.

Rick saw Maggie on his his way to the showers and her eyes bugged out.

"Are you okay Rick?" She asked smiling.

"I drank too much of that hooch Daryl made." Rick said. "I took some aspirin and drank lotsa water and ate some crackers. Now I'm gonna shower and hope I feel better."

Maggie hugged Rick. "I hope you feel better too. You be sure to wash your face good." she said with a small laugh.

Rick wondered what the fuck washing his face had to do with him being hungover as he entered the showering area of the cell block. He took off his clothes and made his way to a shower stall when he caught a glimpse of his face out of the corner of his eye in a mirror.

"Mother fuck!" Rick exclaimed loudly as he saw his face in the mirror. 

The words 'stuff' and 'thangs' were written all over his face over and over in every marker color in the spectrum. There was also a black colored 'Hitler moustache' drawn above Rick's upper lip with an arrow pointing to it that said 'Ricktator'.

It now made sense why Carl and Maggie had acted the way they did to him. Rick was sure he probably deserved this shit somehow. He took a deep breath and sighed and then went to shower.


	9. Rick's A Daddy

Daryl sat next to Rick eating rabbit stew at dinner. Things had been wonderful the past few weeks. There had been no major incidences with walkers or major drama among the group and food was plentiful at the moment. Daryl thought in spite of the plague this might be the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had Rick, he had friends, and he was an important and respected member of the group. He hadn't even noticed he had been smiling to himself as he was eating while lost in his thoughts of good fortune.

Daryl took another bite of rabbit stew and then glanced across the table at Carl who had a shitty smile on his face. Daryl rolled his eyes and diverted his glance back down to his meal. The little brat clearly had something planned like he always did and Daryl sighed and took another bite as he prepared himself for Carl's battle cry.

"Daryl!" Carl yelled in little kid voice while fake crying. "You put what? Where? With him? He's my Dad! How could you?"

There was some light laughter among the group including Rick but Glenn was laughing especially hard. Daryl rolled his eyes again and took a deep breath. He had never let Carl win and wasn't about to let him win now. Daryl knew Carl would admit defeat if he let him 'win' just once but something inside Daryl couldn't let that happen. He was tired of Carl's little challenges but there was no way he could let himself lose to the little brat even once.

Daryl stood up feigning anger which stopped everyone's laughter but Glenn's. Daryl leaned across the table right into Carl's face and then gave a huge smile.

"He's my Daddy too ya know brat." Daryl said looking right into Carl's eyes.

With this Glenn started laughing harder and much of the group's attention was now on him because he couldn't control it anymore.

"Daryl stop it." Rick said nervously laughing as his face was turning bright red.

Daryl sat back down smiling back across the table at Carl who looked slightly defeated but not without fight left in him.

"Yeah well if he was your Dad he'd take your crossbow away when you're bad but he doesn't so..." Carl said as a challenge looking at Daryl with daggers in his eyes.

"Naw." Daryl said not not missing a beat. "I get spanked when I'm bad."

With that statement Glenn howled and doubled over with tears running down his face in uncontrollable laughter.

"Why can't anything be normal?" Rick asked to nobody and put his face down on his arms at the table.

"You can't let me win can you? Even just once?" Carl asked looking at Daryl.

"NOPE!" Daryl proclaimed proudly.


	10. Carl Has A Big Mouth

Daryl and Carl were walking back to the prison after collecting three rabbits and two squirrels that were caught in the snares. Carl had pleaded with Rick to go along with Daryl many times and finally Rick had relented and gave in. Daryl hadn't been opposed to the idea but he hadn't exactly been for it either because ever since he and Rick had become a couple Carl had become something of a constant little annoying pest in his life. He liked Carl but could only be around him alone in small doses without getting the overwhelming urge to pull his own hair out because of the kid.

“So tell me some cool shit.” Carl said out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Daryl replied not knowing what Carl wanted.

“You’re like the only person who sort of treats me like an adult.” Carl said. “I can’t even swear in front of other people or they’d run off and tell my Dad but you don’t.”

Daryl hadn’t ever given a shit if Carl swore around him and wasn’t about to rat him out to Rick. There were too many bigger things to worry about nowadays.

“Just cause I don’t run an tell on ya for swearing doesn’t mean I think you’re an adult.” Daryl said smiling. “Sides I don’t know what kind of shit you want me to tell you anyway.” 

“Anything! Something!” Carl exclaimed with exasperation.

“Okay.” Daryl said chuckling. “Well sometimes when your Dad kisses me he takes his finger and…”

“No!” Carl said loudly while starting to laugh. “Fuck you Daryl! You know that’s not what I meant.”

Daryl laughed. “Okay I thought of something for real this time that you might like. Back before the world went to shit I didn’t get to use the internet very often but on the rare chance I got to use it I was always on this website called urban dictionary and…”

~~~~~

Rick was out working the garden as usual and Glenn had joined him. Rick had suspected Glenn had ulterior motives for helping with garden work because he had never helped before and the entire time Glenn was talking about food and kept looking to the woods to see if Daryl and Carl were on their way back. Rick suspected Glenn only was there to keep a food vigil watch.

“I sure hope Daryl and Carl come back with some good food.” Glenn said. “I don’t want to eat baked beans AGAIN tonight.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Do you think any of us want to eat baked beans again tonight Glenn?”

Glenn shrugged. “I guess not but….Oh there they are!”

Glenn sprinted over to the gates with Rick trailing behind chuckling at Glenn’s enthusiasm. 

“I think they have stuff in that bag!” Glenn said excitedly when Rick caught up to him at the gates.

“Looks like it.” Rick said smiling and getting ready to open the gates.

“You get anything?” Glenn asked Daryl and Carl as they came through the gates.

“Three rabbits and a couple squirrels.” Carl said handing the bag to Glenn.

“Great job you guys! I’m gonna go bring these in so we can get dinner ready for tonight.” Glenn said turning around and heading to the prison.

Rick smiled at Daryl and then at Carl.

“So you learn anything Carl?” Rick asked.

“Yeah. Daryl showed me how to set the snares. Plus I learned some other stuff too. I need to be on the lookout for a total hosebeast who will give me a blumpkin.”

“What?” Rick said utterly perplexed while looking at Carl.

Glenn had stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and said “Oh my God!” while laughing.

“Way to go brat.” Daryl said to Carl. “You don’t get to go with me anymore.”

Rick looked at Glenn who was now cracking up and then at Carl and finally at Daryl. Daryl couldn’t look Rick in the eyes and looked down at the ground sheepishly. Daryl saw Rick’s feet take a couple steps toward him and Daryl resisted the urge to start laughing. He was busted and he knew it.

“So…” Rick said. “Does SOMEONE want to tell me what to tell me what those words mean?”

Daryl continued looking at the ground but let out a small chuckle and said “No. Not really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for this silly drabbles work. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next part of this series will be an actual story again and will be much darker.


End file.
